


Femdom

by boltshok



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Light Femdom really, Roller's a marshmallow, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltshok/pseuds/boltshok
Summary: She opened up a chest at the foot of her berth to inspect its contents. Withdrawing a leathery flog, she rolled the tendrils over her hand and grinned.Roller had no idea what she was capable of.
Relationships: Roller/Velocity (Transformers)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953529
Kudos: 9





	Femdom

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 2 was Femdom! Gotta say, the pairing I rolled for this wasn't exactly my first thought (I was hoping for Arcee) and instead got Roller + character of my choice! Velocity seemed like the type to be a dom, so she made the cut.
> 
> Have fun!

“How long has he been there... like that?”

“Oh, all cycle,” Velocity said offhand, wiping down the last few instruments at her workstation. “He’s real nice.”

“Oh yeah, Roller’s always real nice,” Nautica said, dramatically sprawling out on the medical berth next to Velocity’s tools. “But that’s not an answer. Did you ask?”

“Nope,” Velocity said, laying out her tools just so before stowing them away in a cabinet. 

“Well, it has to be one of us,” Nautica said, hanging her helm off the end of the berth to look at Roller upside-down. 

“You think?”

“Hey, it’s the end of your shift, and I’m already off,” Nautica said, ticking off on her fingers. “The medibay’s empty, Hatchet’s snoozing, so... who else?”

“Why don’t  _ you  _ go ask him.”

Nautica stopped counting, then rolled off the berth onto her feet. “I think I  _ will. _ ”

She grabbed her wrench and slung it over her shoulder as she strode over to Roller. “Oi! Which one of us is it, big guy?”

Roller’s face flushed and he gestured meekly at Velocity. 

“It’s for you, Lotty,” Nautica called, continuing her way out the door. “Have fun!”

Velocity turned her optic on Roller and his face flushed darker. 

“If you’re here for a checkup you’ll need to make an appointment and come back later,” she told him, wiping off her exam berth. “I’m through for the day.”

He approached cautiously, eyeing her hands, her arms. 

“I’m... I’m not here for that.”

“Then what is it?” She crossed her arms. 

“Do you, uh... do you want to get a drink? With me. Do you want to get a drink with me.”

She looked up at him, and finally connected his nervous posture, blushing face, and cautious approach together. 

“Aww, are you shy? Sure, big guy, I’ll have a drink with you.”

The smile of relief and sudden relaxation of his frame released the tension between them, and he followed her out of the medibay. 

...

At Swerve’s, they took a table in the corner. She would have preferred a booth, but Roller was just so  _ big _ he didn’t fit anywhere but in his own chair, and even that was pushing it. Still, he was adorable, and ordered a drink with a little umbrella while she took an energon with nickel flake in it. She may as well be healthy with her booze. 

“So, we’re having a drink,” she said once both of their beverages had been delivered to the table. “Now what?”

Roller clearly had something in mind, the way he kept eyeing her frame and shyly looking away whenever she caught him. 

“Hnn, it’s nothing,” he murmured, stirring his drink with his umbrella. 

The tiny pink top was dwarfed completely by the size of his servos, and she wondered how he managed to keep the tissue paper surface from wrinkling in his grasp. 

She reached over and put her hand on his, and with an eep! the umbrella was no more. 

“Roller,” she prompted, at the same moment he exclaimed:

“I want you to dominate me!”

His voice had been a hair too loud, and now the rest of the bar glanced at him before picking up where they left off chatting, drinking, and making merry. 

“You  _ what? _ ” she asked, and the blush returned to his face. 

“I want you to dominate me,” he repeated softly. “Please?”

“I heard that the first time, big guy,” she said, squeezing his hand. “But why me?”

“Because you’re you,” he gulped, and she could feel the heat of his systems burning up closer to her hand under his armor. “And...”

The last part he mumbled too quietly for her to hear. 

“Hmm?” she questioned, leaning in, and his optics widened as his fans picked up. 

“I heard you’re really good at it.”

She smiled and sat back, taking her hand away and grabbing her drink to sip. 

“I can’t speak to the experiences of others,” she said suggestively, with a predatory gleam in her optic. “But if I’m what you want, then it’s me you’ll get. But not tonight. I’m exhausted. I’m off tomorrow, if you’d like me to come find you.”

He nodded fervently and picked up his drink in trembling fingers, trying to slurp up some but only dribbling on himself in the process. 

“I would. Very much,” he said, and sent her a data packet with his room number in it, along with his comm number. 

“Thank you very much,” she purred, and he nearly melted in his seat, sinking down to rest with his elbows on the tabletop. “I’ll see you tomorrow night, at the start of evening shift sharp. Don’t be late.”

With that, she slugged the rest of her drink and left him at the table with the empty cube. 

...

In her quarters, minutes later, she opened up a chest at the foot of her berth to inspect its contents. Withdrawing a leathery flog, she rolled the tendrils over her hand and grinned. 

Roller had no idea what she was capable of. 

...

A breem before she was to be at Roller’s she was walking the corridor to his quarters, mulling over the toys she had stashed away in her subspace. She didn’t know how Roller got her name because she thought her reputation as a part-time dominatrix was left back on Caminus, but no problem. She still had all her toys, all her tools, and she would make him  _ beg _ .

That was, until she opened the door to his quarters.

There were cyberose petals strewn on the floor leading to Roller’s massive berth, which quite frankly took up much of the room. The lighting was soft and warm; the whole picture looked like something out of a romance holovid. He was sitting on the edge of the berth but quickly shuffled to his feet when she came in.

“H-Hi,” he squeaked before he reset his vocaliser and his voice dropped back into its normal timbre. “You’re on time.”

“I’m always punctual,” she said out of habit before she looked from the petals to his hopeful expression. “...this wasn’t exactly what I was expecting.”

“Too much?” he asked, looking down at the petals, then at his own armor, freshly waxed. “I wanted it to look... nice.”

She closed the door and smiled to herself. “It does look nice, Roller. It does.”

As she approached him, he took in her frame piece by piece, the same eager glow in his optics as when they were in the bar. She sat on the edge of the berth and then patted the surface next to her.

“You need to know my ground rules before anything happens.”

He plopped down beside her, paying close attention to her words. Sweet Primus, his frame was  _ huge- _

“We will use safewords. I prefer the red-yellow-green system over others.” She reached over and took his hand to make sure he knew she was being earnest.

“Okay,” he blurted, optics widening when he looked down at their singular touch. “Uh, right, yes. Of course.”

“And if you need to stop, there’s no shame in it,” she said. “I’ll stay with you until you’re ready for me to go.”

“Okay.”

She looked up at him, and then stood. Even on her pedes she was still shorter than he was sitting down.

“Then let’s begin,” she said, retrieving the flog from her subspace. 

Roller swallowed audibly and she slung the flog over her shoulder and studied his posture.

“Get on the berth,” she growled, and he swept his legs off the side and clambered onto the berth, watching her every move as she stalked around to his left side. 

“Would you like a kiss?”

He nodded, mouth parting in desire, and she bent down to deliver a sweet, nipping kiss to his lips. My, they did feel as soft as they looked.

“Open your panels. Show me what I have to work with.”

His pelvic array snaps open to reveal his equally plush valve and massive spike, still half-hard and drooling pre-fluid.

“Touch yourself,” she barked, dragging the hilt of the flog down his side. “How are you feeling?”

He whimpered and obediently reached down to fondle his spike before he started playing with his node.

“Good— er, green. I’m green.”

“Good,” she purred, and she watched as his valve clenched on nothing, lubricant starting to flow faster. 

As his spike continued to harden, the biolights adorning it grew brighter and brighter, forming a landing strip from the tip of his spike down to his anterior node, also swelling under the attention he was giving it. After watching him for a few minutes, Velocity opened her own array and allowed her spike to pressurize into her hand.

“Good, Roller, that’s good,” she praised, and he choked and plunged a couple fingers into his valve to fill the emptiness. “Just a little more.”   
  
She watched until he was teetering on the edge of overload before she swatted him lightly with the flog on the side of his hip. He jerked his hand away from his array and stared up at her with wide eyes as she climbed onto the berth.

“You have a lovely valve, and I want to spike it,” she told him, stroking her spike. “I  _ will _ spike it.”

“Yes,” he whimpered. “Please.”

She propped his legs up and looked him over. He was such a pretty picture, spread out under her with his parts on display and those luscious white thighs open and inviting. They would look much better with a little heat from her flog applied.

One swat to the right. One swat to the left. She looked up at him expecting to find lust and was surprised with what she saw.

“Roller, when you said you wanted to be dominated, I assumed that meant you wanted to be struck,” Velocity said gently, putting away the flog and rubbing her hands over the stinging metal of his thighs. “I’m very sorry this didn’t go as planned.”

“That’s okay,” he said, blinking back the hot tears in his optics. “I... I’m sorry too.”

“And what are you sorry for?”

“I, uh, I...” The longer he thought about the bigger the blank stare on his face grew. “I’m not sure now.”

Velocity watched his expression shift and he innocently looked up at her. She chuckled softly and leaned over him. 

“Come get another kiss.”

He propped himself up to receive it and she gave it to him warm and soft before sitting back on her haunches.

“Now, where were we?”

“You were going to spike me,” he whined, and she nodded. 

“Yes, that’s right,” she said, a grin sliding onto her face. “I see what you need now.”

Standing on her knees over him, she ground her spike’s length against his valve, and he whimpered louder beneath her.

“You need a strong femme to come along and  _ take _ you,” she growled, and he cried out when she suddenly plunged her spike into his valve. 

She was sure the size difference made the sensation to his valve less extreme just based on the size of her spike, but with the noise he made it was hard to tell. His spike strained and arched toward his belly as she thrust again, hard and precise. Now she could tell he was enjoying it, his fans were spinning on and whenever he looked up at her he blushed deeper and whimpered his pleasure to her.

“Please,” he whispered, muffling the words when he bit his knuckle. 

“Please what?”

“Please touch my spike,” he begged, and she put her hand below it, tantalizingly near it, and he started to pant.

“And why should I?” she demanded, and his valve rippled around her spike. 

“Because,” he whimpered dumbly, and she thrust into his valve again.

“Why, Roller?”

“Because... because I need it,” he pleaded, and she smiled down at him before taking him in hand and stroking him slowly.

“Good, that’s good. Thank you for telling me.”

His massive spike throbbed in her grasp, and for a moment she considered what it would feel like within her valve, stretching her tight and lighting up every node. And absolutely punishing her ceiling node. Her own valve throbbed in want but she channeled that arousal to her spike, starting to thrust with a more steady rhythm.

“You are going to  _ wait _ until I’m finished,” she ordered. “Then you may overload.”

“Y-Yes,” he agreed weakly. “Okay.”

With one hand on his spike and the other steadying herself against his frame, she rolled her hips and tried to pinpoint the most sensitive parts of his valve. The sensors she was targeting weren’t the deepest, but they were the most effective for making him sweat, and sweat he did. He bit down on his knuckle and watched her drive herself towards an overload while his valve sensitivity rode higher and higher. Finally, she was right there... and allowed herself to climax. She didn’t want to punish him any further.

Her spike filled his valve with transfluid, and she could feel him trying to control his own arousal until she was completely done with him.

When the last pleasurable pulse left her spike she withdrew and took in his quivering, needy expression.

“Now may I overload?” he whined, and she nodded.

“I’ll help you,” she assured him, and tenderly brought her fingertips into contact with his anterior node.

She drew short circles over it at the same time she pumped his spike, and the soft little noises he made weren’t covered up completely by the wet noises of her hands.

His overload rushed to the surface the more deliberately she squeezed his spike, until it burst and painted rope after rope of transfluid over his chest, his neck, and aww, his face. She stroked him until his spike wilted completely, and then she drew her hands away. His ventilations were running hot, dumping super-heated air into the atmosphere around them, and his optics were half-lidded in the sleepy after-haze of such a powerful overload.

“That was very good, Roller, very good,” she murmured, taking a large cloth out of subspace and drying off her spike, his array, the berth, and finally working her way up his chest to his face. 

Once the last little bit of fluid was mopped up she made to get down but he caught her hand gently in his.

“Stay?” His voice was warm and sleepy.

She looked him over despite knowing fully well that he was cleaned up and taken care of.

“...okay,” she said, and he made room for her next to him before she settled down and he wrapped his arms around her.

“Thanks... had a good time...” he mumbled before dropping into power down.

“Me too, big guy, me too,” she said, petting his face before allowing her own frame to recharge. His warmth felt nice beside her...


End file.
